Wireless communication systems communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving wireless signals. A wireless communication system includes an antenna that transmits or receives wireless signals. Generally, an antenna of a wireless communication system has a different antenna gain depending on the orientation of the antenna with respect to an antenna of another wireless communication system. In particular, a wireless signal directed in a particular direction associated with a high antenna gain may be transmitted or received without much loss, whereas another wireless signal directed in a different direction with a low antenna gain may be significantly suppressed. Likewise, an antenna of a wireless communication system has a different polarization depending on the orientation of the antenna with respect to an antenna of another wireless communication system. A wireless signal directed in a particular direction associated with a matched polarization may be transmitted or received without much loss, whereas another wireless signal with different polarization would be significantly suppressed. Thus, a wireless communication system oriented in a direction with a high antenna gain and matched polarization may establish a successful wireless communication with another wireless communication system. However, a wireless communication system oriented in another direction with a low antenna gain and mismatched polarization may fail to establish a wireless communication with said another wireless communication system.